


【精猫】狼的新娘3

by Kogitsunya



Series: 狼的新娘 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya
Relationships: Elezen Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: 狼的新娘 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678681
Kudos: 7





	【精猫】狼的新娘3

那天塞伊醒过来的时候，就连他自己都不知道自己究竟睡了多久。其实说是醒来也只不过是有了些模糊的意识，但他实在太累了，连眼睛都睁不开，所以也没有人发现他醒了。

塞伊感觉到身子下的床垫变软了，屋子里也热乎乎的，总之整体感觉都比之前舒服多了，除了……

“他为什么还不醒过来？这都他妈三天了！”

狼在对着什么人发脾气，而对方似乎也不甘示弱地吼了回去。

“喊什么喊，又不是我把他冻着的！”

“那……我怎么知道他这么容易生病，我脱光了在野外呆三天三夜都不至于。”

狼的声音显然有些底气不足，所以他立刻就被喷了回去，“他能跟你比吗？啊？你可真行，非要娶他的也是你，过后折腾人的也是你，我要是塞伊我现在就把你抓个花脸然后拍拍屁股走人跟你离婚。”

屋子里一时间又安静下来了，有一只手伸了过来拿掉了塞伊额头上温热的湿布又换了个新的，如果不是那只手上带有一丝若有若无的檀香木的味道，塞伊甚至不敢相信那是狼的手。

“……我不会放他走的。”

“那你还敢答应他生了孩子就可以离开？”

狼沉默了一会儿才赌气一般说道，“哪有那么简单一次就能怀上。”

“行吧，我都不知道该说你太自信还是太没自信好了。”那个声音听起来充满了无奈，而狼没有在给予回应，塞伊能感觉到他的视线，却还是熬不过疲惫又重新昏睡过去了。

然而塞伊终归还是在傍晚被再次饿醒了，这次他终于可以好好看清楚床上铺上了不知道从哪里弄来的厚厚的垫子，就连身上盖的毯子也特别柔软舒适，而那些狼的衣服已经基本都被收走了，但却留下了一件因为被塞伊紧紧抓在手里而没能拿走的衣服。

塞伊摸了摸身上的睡袍，着实想不明白狼究竟在想些什么，身体还在隐隐作痛，但回想起今天听到的那些对话，塞伊突然觉得也许就连狼自己都不知道这个问题的答案。

就在塞伊还在发呆的时候，狼回来了，塞伊本以为自己会怕他，但当狼真的走过来坐下的时候，他忽然平静到就连他自己都有些意料之外的地步。

四目相对的时候，塞伊一直在想狼会先说出什么话，两个人就这么互相安静地看了许久，最终还是狼先忍不住收回了视线。

“那个……”

“我饿了，拉斐科斯。”

这是塞伊第一次叫出狼的名字，所以狼愣了一下才回答道，“你……算了你想吃东西的话我去叫人弄。”

狼说着就要离开，却被塞伊一下子拉住了手腕，带着诚恳的目光认真地问，“拉斐科斯，你会说话算话吗？”

塞伊看着他狼狈地逃走了，最终也只是叹息了一声，揉了揉瘪下去的肚子祈祷着他不会忘了给自己弄些吃的过来的事。

好在半个小时过后终于有人带着食物过来了，而且是一个英姿飒爽的猫娘，从她的身上甚至带有着alpha的气息。

“听说你饿了，拉斐那家伙也不知道躲到哪去了，总之你先吃点东西吧。”

那个猫娘非常熟练地在床上支起了一个矮桌，把饭菜摆上去挪到了塞伊的面前，见他还有些不明所以，干脆一旁坐下来大大方方地咧嘴笑道，“叫我娜莎吧，别担心，我不会像拉斐那样欺负你的。”

塞伊忽然想起来这个声音就是今天听到的那个和狼争吵的人，便向娜莎点了点头，犹豫了一下后急忙抓起碗飞快的吃起东西。自从来到狼窝似乎仅有的几顿饭都吃的格外狼狈，塞伊忽然有点哭笑不得地想着这样有上顿没下顿的日子还要过多久。

娜莎不会像狼那样看他的笑话，所以塞伊这次能够安安静静地吃光所有东西，久违的饱腹感让他放松下来，只是没想到娜莎送走了空盘子后又会折返回来，塞伊便又紧张了起来。

“所以说你不用怕我嘛，不如说我们这里的人其实也都很欢迎你哦，当然拉斐是怎么想的这个我不清楚，但……他是首领，所以只能辛苦你了。”

娜莎耸了耸肩一副无可奈何的样子，但至少让塞伊又重新放松下来了，他摸了摸脚踝上的锁链忽然问道，“娜莎，你能放我走吗？”

“放你？如果放了你我估计会被拉斐活活打死。”娜莎摇了摇头，看着塞伊失落的样子安慰了几句，“留在这里不是也挺好的嘛，至少有我在我可以让你吃得饱睡得舒服，拉斐那个笨蛋以为所有人都可以跟他一样什么都不讲究，要从头教他老婆和手下不一样真是麻烦死了。”

塞伊摸了摸身上的睡衣才终于明白过来为什么狼会给他准备了这些东西，不由得感激地多看了娜莎几眼，对她的戒备也再少了一点。

也许是被娜莎察觉到了视线，娜莎忽然凑近了一些仔细地盯着塞伊，不由得让他有些僵硬地不敢乱动。

如果说拉斐科斯是狼的话，娜莎就像一个猎豹一般，同为捕猎者，视线都会多少有些摄人。

“虽然掺了一些那个笨蛋的味道不过……果然塞伊很好闻嘛，可惜这么好的omega被拉斐抢先了，不然我也想让塞伊给我生个孩子。”

娜莎笑了起来，把塞伊吓得大气都不敢出，只能僵硬地向后闪躲，而就在他无所适从的时候狼突然回来了，而且一进门就看到了这一幕，不由得沉着脸飞快走过来拽开娜莎挡住了塞伊。

“他是我的！”

娜莎翻了个白眼，在闻到空气中暴涨的檀香木的味道后像是闻到什么难闻的气味一样捏住了鼻子。

“你幼稚不幼稚！算了我懒得跟你计较，自己的老婆自己不会哄还要我来帮忙，你以为我很闲啊？”

狼并没有回答，只是一直死死地盯着娜莎，直到把她盯到走人了才回过头看向塞伊，结果一下子就把塞伊吓得飞起了耳朵。

因为刚刚娜莎贴的很近，塞伊的身上多少留下了点娜莎的信息素，如同领地被人侵入一般的感觉让狼极为不爽，所以他突然掐着塞伊的下巴堵上他的嘴。

这个亲吻霸道而强势，让塞伊很快就从挣扎中软了下来，只剩下双手还抓着狼的衣服，灵巧的舌头在嘴里撩过的时候塞伊就会有些发抖。狼逐渐温柔下来，松开手慢慢搭在塞伊的腰上把人揽得更近一些，享受着他的小新娘难得乖顺的时刻，直到塞伊已经喘不上气时才终于舍得拉开距离，看着塞伊乖乖趴在他怀里喘息的样子如同被一只猫爪轻轻地抓在心上。

“……以后离她远点。”

塞伊很想说自己哪都去不了，所以躲也躲不了，但他知道狼不会在意这些，而且塞伊还有别的打算，所以他轻轻点了点头，任由狼把他抱得更紧。

这算得上是这几天以来两个人难得一次安安静静地相处的时刻，狼的身上有着比衣服上更浓厚的檀香木的味道，略高的体温让塞伊忍不住多蹭几下，他没有注意到搂着他的人身体有些僵硬，直到突然被狼扑倒在床上的时候才茫然地看着还在努力克制冲动的狼。

娜莎说塞伊需要休息，但这个猫魅真的是一点自觉都没有，那么蹭来蹭去的怎么可能让人忍得住。

狼咽了咽口水，还在犹豫是不是该继续下去，因为塞伊昏迷的了几天，原本他的发情期已经快要结束了，但塞伊还是察觉到了狼的意图，这让他有点意外这个人居然没有直接强迫自己。

“拉斐科斯……”

“叫我拉斐。”

塞伊咬着下唇犹豫了一下才继续说道，“为什么不继续了呢？”

狼愣了一下有点不确定地问，“你希望我继续吗？”

塞伊摇了摇头却又点点头，伸出手来抚上了狼的脸庞，“很痛，我不想继续，但我想怀上孩子。”

“……就为了离开这里？”狼紧紧皱着眉毛有些不满地看着塞伊那个过于平静的脸，“就算你生下来了，我放你走，难道你就舍得那个孩子吗？”

塞伊叹了口气，手垂下来低头摸着肚子说道，“所以你在赌我生了孩子之后也会为了这个孩子留下吗？你从一开始就没想放我出去。”

被戳穿了的狼立刻有些恼羞成怒地吼了起来，“我当然不想让你走！不然我为什么要娶你，为什么不是你考虑留在我身边？”

狼有点生气地坐到一旁不再看他，那副赌气的样子反倒是让塞伊觉得有点好笑，也跟着坐起来爬到狼的身后轻轻戳了戳他的肩膀。

“那真的不继续了？”

“我现在没心情继续。”狼斜睨一眼，又把头扭了回去，“要么你自己主动。”

塞伊的脸红了一下没有再说什么，狼冷哼了一声，就在他要起身离开的时候又被塞伊抓住了衣摆。

“干嘛？”

“我想让你再抱抱我。”

塞伊的眼神真挚而诚恳，狼最终还是无可奈何地坐回去将人搂进怀里，力气大到像是要把人揉进身体里一样。

“……你轻一点。”

“忍着。”狼没好气地警告了一句，塞伊也只好闭嘴安安静静地闭着眼睛靠着他，贴在胸膛上的耳朵可以清楚地听见心跳声。

留下吗？

塞伊在心里叹了口气，稍微活动了一下把锁链拷住的脚踝。

这个样子留下可绝对不是自己想要的结果，狼的心思这么阴晴不定，谁又能保证像之前的事会再发生几次？那样的话几条命都不够活吧。

但塞伊还是主动了，主动用手在狼的腰后轻轻撩拨，微凉的指尖顺着下摆伸进衣服里，在腰窝的位置轻轻打转。他学会了控制自己的信息素，那月桂的味道渐渐飘进狼的鼻子里。狼一下子抓住了他的手腕，用审视的目光紧紧盯着塞伊，却架不住他的新娘开始用空闲的手解开了睡衣的扣子，白嫩的皮肤自领口若隐若现。

这下狼真的要头疼了，他的确不想在这种时候再给塞伊的身体增加负担，但信息素一个劲儿地勾引他，所以狼只好强行转移视线。

冷风钻进了衣服里，塞伊冷得打了个颤又靠近了狼，在注意到他躲闪的视线后便凑到他耳边轻轻吹了口气。

“拉斐科斯，我冷。”

意志力倒塌只需要一瞬间，塞伊身上的睡衣就被丢到一旁了，狼剧烈地喘息着，俯视着被按在床上的塞伊硬是憋出来了最后的通牒。

“这可是你自己主动要求的。”

尽管发情期即将结束，但因为发了几天高烧，塞伊的身体依旧还有点虚软无力，所以感度也比平时更高，只是被狼用舌尖在胸前舔了一下都会浑身发抖，软糯的呻吟声让狼也更加兴致勃勃。他把塞伊拉了起来，自己则靠坐在床头，让塞伊可以跨坐在他的腿上，只要稍微曲起膝盖就能让人滑到腿根的位置。

“叫出来。”

塞伊捂着嘴红着脸摇摇头，狼也不急，不慌不忙地揉着尾根的软毛，好整以暇地看着塞伊从扭着身体想躲开渐渐开始小声地哼哼着。

“不要一直摸尾巴……”塞伊可怜巴巴地哀求着，希望狼能放过他的尾巴，但狼不为所动，反而还变本加厉地从尾根滑到尾尖，捏住了最顶端的骨节，进而拉起塞伊的手按在了鼓起来的裤裆上。

“不想让我摸尾巴就帮我伺候好这里，我教过你的。”

粗长的性器一下子从解开的裤子里支出来的时候，塞伊几乎都不知道该把眼睛往哪里放，只能挪开视线试探着用双手握住，按照初夜狼教他的那样上下撸动。狼说话算话，果然松开了他的尾巴，却把手顺着尾根伸进他的睡裤里，抓着饱满的屁股大力揉捏。

塞伊终究还是敌不过一个经验老道的狼，他尚未学会熟练控制好用他的信息素，就已经在檀香木的味道中迷失了初衷，变成了被人控制节奏的那一个。狼的手在他屁股上留下了浅浅的红印，而快感远大于痛感，每当指尖刮到淌水的穴口时，塞伊就会停下手缓和好一阵才继续有一搭没一搭地侍弄着手里的肉刃。

不过狼也并没有塞伊想象中的那么游刃有余，如果不是希望可以在塞伊面前好好挽回一下自己的形象，一直闻着omega的信息素他早就想直接插进那个温热湿软的穴里，舒服到恨不得一直裹在里面不出来。

“拉斐科斯……我没力气了……”塞伊忽然抬起头哭丧着脸，他觉得自己已经废了半天力气了，可那东西只是比一开始变得更大了一点，却丝毫没有要射的打算，反倒是自己，光是被人揉屁股就已经要努力憋着才不会泄出来。

狼愣了一下，忽然噗嗤一声笑了出来，塞伊的表情变得有些僵硬，气氛尴尬到想找个缝钻进去。好在狼并没有给他这个机会，而是拉开他的手把人搂进怀里，张了张嘴刚想说点什么的时候却又咽了回去，瞥着已经有点晕头转向的塞伊露出了一丝说不清的情绪，只不过转瞬即逝。

“塞伊，想要吗？”

狼的声音吹进耳朵里，光是这种略带暗示性的话就让塞伊一下子想起了前两次被操到腿软的感觉，他没有回应，但呼吸已经乱了，所以狼又继续引导着他的意识说道，“你知不知道你的屁股都湿了，刚刚还一直想吸住我的手指，就这么想被插进去吗？”

“因为……因为里面难受……”

塞伊不知所措地缩着脖子飞起耳朵，不知道该怎么形容腿心那种又酸又痒的感觉，尤其是狼还在有意无意地用肉棒在他臀缝间蹭着，有好几次都给塞伊造成了他马上就能插进来的错觉，却又一次次落空，光是想象着前两次被操到高潮迭起的感觉溢出来的清液就已经足够把狼的性器蹭的油光水滑。

“想我帮你解决就求我。”

狼提出了他最想听的要求，然后满心期待的等着塞伊的回答。他知道塞伊一定会回答的，而塞伊也果不其然地红着脸闭着眼睛结结巴巴地说，“求……求求你了嘛……”

“求我什么？”

塞伊猛地睁开眼，在看到狼势在必得的表情后也只能心一横用小得几乎听不见的声音说道，“求你……求你插进来。”

肉刃一下子齐根没入，软穴几乎被撑到极致，柱身上的筋脉和暴起的血管依次碾过腺体，光是一下插入就几乎让塞伊爽到失神，即便过程有些勉强，快感也足以麻痹住痛觉，让他吐着舌头骑在狼的胯上哆哆嗦嗦地高潮出来。

“要到底了……”塞伊无意识地呢喃着，肉棒的顶端直接顶到了宫口，将他的屁股撑得满满的，只是迟迟没有下一步动作，直到塞伊也慢慢反应过来，才终于想起来看了一眼还是一副游刃有余的样子的狼，扭扭捏捏地想要让他有点下一步的动作。

“看我干什么？”狼挑了挑眉毛，还在津津有味地欣赏着塞伊被插入高潮的模样，“你只说想我插进来又没说别的，而且刚刚不是已经高潮过了。”

塞伊总算明白过来刚刚只是一个开始，但既然都已经开始了，现在也根本不可能停下来，所以塞伊不得不硬着头皮尽可能简单地补充道，“我、我还想……求你动一动……”

“怎么动？你说仔细一点，我不明白。”

塞伊羞愤地瞪了一眼一脸坏笑的狼，正还在犹豫的时候，狼忽然顶了顶胯，顶在宫口的肉棒弄得塞伊小腹又酸又涨，一种难以言喻的不适让他迫不及待地开了口。

“求你用力操我，想要高潮……想要你操孕腔，里面好难受啊拉斐科斯，帮帮我……”

塞伊快要哭出来了，发情期中的身体由不得他多想，无论初衷如何，现在他只希望狼可以像初夜那样狠狠蹂躏自己，孕腔还在渴望受孕，体验过一次被操进里面的那种极致的快感之后身体就彻底记住了那种令人上瘾的爽感。

狼心满意足地开动了，掐住塞伊的腰每一下都提到几乎只剩个头留在里面，又压到最底让顶端撞上娇嫩的宫口，塞伊哭叫起来，却并不阻止，只是用手捧着肚子感受着那根东西在他身体里横冲直撞，快感几乎吞噬了他的意识。

“太深了……太深了……”

“你这么想我让你怀孕就留下来好不好？”

塞伊反应不过来狼在说什么，所以半天没有回答，狼立刻不满地停下来，而且还刻意停在一个既能压住腺体，而且还把宫口顶开一半的位置上，看着塞伊拼命挣扎的样子狠心卡住他的腰。

“不要……不要停在这里……拉斐科斯求你了！”塞伊使劲摇头，尖锐的快感直冲大脑但却不足以高潮，以至于产生了一种莫名的窒息感，让塞伊气都喘不上来，如同一条溺水的鱼。

“答应我留下，否则我不会继续的。”

“我答应！我什么都答应！”

狼看着塞伊几乎要晕过去的样子终归还是心软地没有再追问，而是直接操开孕腔顶上里面更为柔嫩的内壁，期盼已久的高潮让塞伊有些头晕目眩，要不是新的快感一直吊着他的意识，刚刚那一下已经完全超出了他身体的承受范围。

黏腻的水声足以让人听出来那里面已经湿得不成样子，塞伊软绵绵地挂在狼的身上，早就不记得一开始为什么要勾引狼跟自己做爱，持续不断的反复高潮让他几乎想不起来接下来又该做点什么。

“想要我射进去吗？”

狼忽然压低声音问了一句，塞伊立刻使劲点点头，本能让他渴望受孕，他满心期待着狼会像之前那样在孕腔里射得满满都是精液。

但狼拔出来了，在塞伊高潮前退了出来，自己用手套弄出来射在了塞伊腿上，开合的穴口只有清液溢出，塞伊茫然地看着狼，不明白为什么刚刚一切都还好好的，最后却是这样的结果。

狼草草地擦了擦手，挑起塞伊的下巴逼他直视自己的双眼，“我知道你只是想趁着发情期结束前多做一次确保可以怀的上，不过大概从中途开始你就已经被本能控制了吧，你的身体可比你更需要我。”

塞伊的眼神渐渐恢复了清明，看得出来已经渐渐清醒过来，眼神里的难以置信和不甘心让狼有些得意，只是他没想到那其中似乎还掺杂了一点受伤的意味，不由得紧紧皱起了眉毛。

“别这么看着我，是你主动要跟我做的，而我也早就说过不会再给你受孕的机会，别想着作弊。”

狼的语气听起来没有丝毫的感情，冷漠地看着眼泪从塞伊的脸颊滚落。

“你今天不是才问过我会不会说话算话吗？我可以告诉你，会。”

“包括我说过的每一句话，你满意了吗？”


End file.
